The present invention relates to a toy flowerpot, and more particularly to a toy flowerpot having toy flowers that interestingly move up and down while they rotate and swing in the toy flowerpot.
A conventional toy flowerpot available in the market has toy flowers that can only rotate in monotonous movement and therefore fails to attract consumers. It is desirable to develop an improved toy flowerpot with flowers that move up and down while rotating and swinging and therefore make the toy flowerpot more interesting and attractive.